Asunto Cerrado
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: En su último día en Eldarya, Erika tiene un asunto pendiente con cierto elfo que la evita, y no piensa irse sin respuestas, tampoco sin decir la verdad. Con solo una noche por delante y un viaje esperándola al día siguiente, tendrá que enfrentarse a él... ¿para no volver a verlo jamás? One-shot EzarelxErika(Gardienne). Género: Lemon.


**¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo a mi querida página de fanfiction a dejar un one-shot del juego Eldarya, que escribí para un concurso hace un tiempo.**

 **Así que, si por casualidad alguien leyó este one-shot en "Los portales de Eldarya", soy la autora de esta historia y me pertenece totalmente (todos participamos de manera anónima) :D** **No gané el concurso, pero me divertí escribiendo este one-shot y quería compartirlo por acá.**

 **Esto contiene lemon. No es la gran cosa, pero de todos modos me toca advertirlo (aunque creo que nadie hace caso xD). Los hechos pueden no coincidir con la historia original.**

 **Créditos a Appe por la imagen de portada. Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 _ **Asunto cerrado**_

 _Quizás lo más imprudente_

 _que hice con tu dado enfrente_

 _fue tirar cuando no toca_

 _Y ahora que tenté la suerte_

 _ya no quiero contar veinte_

 _si no te como la boca_

 _Hay un adiós bajo tu puerta_

 _que habla de amor en lenguas muertas_

 _Mientras le digo:_

 _me he cansado de reyertas_

 _Y me responde: despierta._

—Brock Ansiolitiko, _"En cada pared"._

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez, su ceño fruncido. Los pasillos del C.G. estaban desiertos esa noche, había sido un día largo y todos descansaban, excepto ella, que apenas podía controlar sus nervios. Ni siquiera la brisa entre cálida y fresca que la envolvió al salir podía calmarla.

—¿Dónde está ese idiota? —musitó.

—Erika... ¿qué haces despierta?

La mencionada se sobresaltó, como era costumbre, no había notado la llegada de Karenn a sus espaldas.

—Nada, nada.

Karenn esbozó su conocida sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabes que te escuché, no deberías hablar sola.

—Pues sí, me pregunté dónde está el idiota, ¿y? —Erika puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hablaba solo de eso...

La guardiana se sonrojó. ¿Karenn había escuchado todo el monólogo que había hecho en su cuarto minutos atrás?

—Pues...

—Como tu amiga, debería obligarte a ir a dormir para que mañana tengas energía para tu viaje, pero... Si en verdad tienes asuntos pendientes que dejar en claro... —Al sonreír, los colmillos de Karenn se iluminaron con la luz de la luna—. Está en su cuarto.

Erika volvió a suspirar.

—No busco a tu hermano, Karenn.

—Yo no hablaba de él. —La vampira se encogió de hombros—. Te aconsejo que abras la puerta de una patada, no esperes a que te invite a entrar.

—P-pero... espera, ¿sabes...? —ya estaba balbuceando y se maldijo mentalmente—. ¿Y cómo sabes que...?

—Sé que está en su habitación y que cuando golpeaste su puerta te ignoró para que te fueras. No le hagas caso, entra igual. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡hasta mañana!

—¿A dónde vas? Las habitaciones son en esa dirección...

—Un pequeño paseo nocturno. —Karenn puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y se alejó sin darle oportunidad a su amiga de agregar alguna palabra.

Erika se quedó pasmada por un momento, pero luego emprendió el camino hacia la habitación del chico que buscaba, casi sin poder controlar su impulso. Lo de Karenn no la sorprendía del todo y ahora lo más importante era cerrar aquel último asunto pendiente en su estadía en Eldarya, antes de su partida. Tragó saliva al llegar ante la puerta de esa habitación. ¿Y si ya se había dormido? ¿Y si en realidad Karenn se había confundido y hablaba de Valkyon? No, ¿cómo iba a confundirse? A pesar de que Erika se había privado de hablar de aquellas cosas con su única amiga de mayor confianza, estaba segura de que Karenn sabía todo desde el día uno. ¿Y por qué tener tantas dudas?

—Vamos, tú puedes. Mañana será muy tarde... Oh, tengo que dejar de hablar sola —murmuró en la voz más baja que podía.

Tomó valor y golpeó la puerta. Segundos más tarde, nada. Golpeó otra vez, con un poquito más de fuerza.

—Ezarel... —lo llamó.

Nada, nada y nada. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a seguir ignorándola así?

—Ezarel, quiero hablar contigo.

No iba a perder su única oportunidad aunque tuviera que recurrir a métodos no tradicionales para entrar a un lugar.

—Ezarel, voy a derribar la puerta si no abres en un minuto —dijo con seriedad.

Esperó con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y al no tener respuesta, retrocedió unos pasos para poder tomar carrera y...

—¿Qué demo...?

—¡AAHH!

Toda la fuerza que había acumulado para derribar la puerta quedó en el aire cuando ésta fue abierta y lo próximo que sintió fue su cuerpo caer sobre otro.

—¡Idiota! Estás pesada, maldita sea, ¿robas raciones ahora?

Sí, esa era la dulce voz que esperaba oír. El elfo debajo de ella la apartó para poder ponerse de pie. No la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

—Necesito dormir, así que o te vas ahora o...

—¿O qué? —replicó Erika, quien se había levantado, con desafío plasmado en sus ojos violeta.

La chica cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin dudarlo. De ahí no se iba a ir hasta no cerrar el asunto. Miró al jefe de la Guardia Absenta: ni siquiera estaba en pijama, se notaba que estaba haciendo de todo menos dormir, sobre su escritorio yacían libros de alquimia y recipientes, como si se hubiera llevado una parte de su laboratorio a su cuarto. Notó, con ayuda de la tenue luz que los abrazaba, que tenía unas ligeras ojeras y que su cabello azul estaba a punto de soltarse completamente de la cinta que lo sujetaba. Una lenta y amplia sonrisa de apoderó del elfo, esa sonrisa que le decía que ella terminaría perdiendo, que no podía con él.

—Vete —le ordenó.

Erika tomó aire. Sabía muy bien a lo que iba a enfrentarse cuando decidió hablar con él y no iba a retirarse tan fácil.

—No.

—¿No? —Ezarel reprimió una risa—. Sabía que eras valiente, pero no tan estúpida como para...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lo interrogó antes de que siguiera evadiendo el tema.

—¿Qué hice? —El chico se cruzó de brazos—. Me parece que esta conversación deberías tenerla con Nevra, no conmigo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no puedes ir al grano?

—No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Mañana me voy —dijo Erika.

—Así es, ya estoy organizando una fiesta por ello —dijo él con un tono filoso.

—No me sorprendería —musitó, bajando la mirada. A pesar de la obviedad de aquella mentira, le seguía doliendo que Ez usara palabras hirientes con ella—. ¿Podrías al menos fingir que tienes respeto por mí y explicarme por qué me besaste el otro día?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

—¿En serio es solo eso? —preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Y para tu información, te respeto, pero tú me haces perder la... paciencia.

—Para mí no es "solo eso", ¿sabes? —Erika tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo juegue conmigo y...

—Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. —Ezarel se acercó a ella para echarla de su cuarto.

—No, te quedas ahí. —Con una sorpresiva fuerza y determinación, ella lo empujó devuelta a la cama, Ez quedó atónito ante esa reacción—. Primero Nevra, y luego tú... La diferencia contigo es que no sé por qué. ¿Para qué era ese beso? ¿Para que cuando llegue a mi mundo me olvide de todos ustedes? ¿Para que me olvide de ti? —Erika apretó sus párpados húmedos—. Cuando me dijiste que me mantuviera lejos de ti lo respeté pero, ¿te crees libre para jugar con lo que yo siento?

Silencio. Ella no volvió a abrir los ojos, que seguían liberando lágrimas. Se moría de vergüenza al estar admitiendo que sentía algo por él, pero se consolaba con el hecho de que al día siguiente ya no tendría que enfrentarlo.

Sintió su cercanía. No quería verlo todavía, no quería ver su sonrisa burlona.

—Ya no juegues conmigo —le pidió ella—. Ya me voy a ir.

Ahora sintió las manos de él cerrarse alrededor de sus brazos con fuerza.

—Estúpida —dijo el elfo y ella apretó más fuerte sus párpados, como si esa palabra fuera un rasguño—. ¿En serio crees que podría hacerte lo mismo que ese idiota?

—¿Por qué debería creer lo contrario?

—Tsss... —Sin verlo, supo que él sacudió la cabeza—. Eres más fuerte, más valiente, pero lo tonta no se te quita tan fácil, ¿eh?

—Oh, ya fue suficiente —replicó ella, enojada de repente.

Pero cualquier intento de pegarle una bofetada al maldito elfo para que aprendiera, falló, ya que él la acorraló contra la pared y acercó su rostro al de ella sin miramientos. Su nueva sonrisa parecía querer cubrir una expresión de desesperación.

—Te besé porque quería que cuando te fueras recordaras mis labios y no los de ese vampiro canalla, ¿queda claro? —le dijo lentamente, sin soltarla.

—No juegues conmigo —suplicó ella, no podía creerle.

—Tú jugaste conmigo, te dije que te alejaras... —Ezarel ya no sonreía, no parecía estar bromeando ni divirtiéndose en lo más mínimo—. Y después de enamorarme, te vas como si nada. Bien por ti, yo soy el idiota. ¿Quieres seguir humillándome?

—No mientas. —Ella tenía la mirada baja—. Tú me humillas a mí.

Él negó con la cabeza. Por unos segundos, solo se oyeron los sollozos de Erika.

—Te amo —confesó la chica—. Pero hace un rato hubiera preferido que me enterraran viva antes de decírtelo.

—Aaaw, ¿esperas que diga que yo también?

Erika frunció el ceño, se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzarlo y lo tomó por los hombros antes de besarlo con toda la energía que guardaba. Sus manos se fueron deslizando hasta llegar al cuello del joven y soltaron su largo cabello azul. Ezarel no la apartó, a esa altura lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar, sus brazos se apoderaron de la espalda de la chica y la aproximó mucho más a su cuerpo, luego tomó el control de ese beso, lo cual fue difícil porque Erika le estaba dando batalla en aquel juego de lenguas y suspiros contenidos. Él le pasó la lengua por los dientes y cada centímetro de su boca, saboreándola como si fuera la última gota de miel, luego respiró un poco mientras le mordía los labios con una delicadeza furiosa, le plantó besos sobre los párpados, bebiendo sus lágrimas, comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajo sus labios sintió el pulso de la faérica saltar de aceleración. Erika todavía no podía tocarlo con toda libertad, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que él se lo permitía y pudo alborotar un poco ese cabello azul y meter sus manos en los sitios accesibles de la ropa del joven.

Los dos se dejaron caer en la cama para estar más cómodos y continuar con la sesión de besos desesperados y dulces. Era como si ese fuera el momento para recuperar el tiempo perdido, todo ese tiempo en el que ambos habían evitado cualquier contacto físico por petición del elfo, aunque por dentro ambos se morían de ganas por fundirse en uno solo, cada día. Posicionada sobre él, Erika sintió la presión de un bulto que comenzaba a endurecerse contra ella, algo le decía que debía detenerse un poco, mas no había nada que le importara en ese momento si no era disfrutar de esos besos y caricias. Ezarel, por su lado, empezaba a perder todo tipo de cordura con la calidez del cuerpo de la chica sobre él, sabía que si continuaban ya no iba a poder detenerse por mucho que quisiera, Erika le estaba devolviendo besos por el cuello y se sentía tan bien el tacto de esa piel suave en sus manos... sin embargo ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Erika contempló aquellos ojos verdes, entrecerrados en una mirada nueva, que le decía todo sin una sola palabra. Ella tampoco habló, ambos sabían lo que querían esa última noche. El resto del mundo y de los mundos, daba igual.

La guardiana se encargó de regresar a su complicado trabajo de descubrir cómo desvestir al elfo, mientras sentía las manos de él haciendo lo mismo pero con menos dificultad. Ezarel se irguió en la cama y la tomó por la cintura, ambos de rodillas uno frente al otro se retiraron sus prendas sin prisa, entre más besos, jadeos y gemidos; él guiando los finos dedos de ella en cada pieza de su atuendo para deshacerse de éste, como si le fuera dando permiso a cada paso. Antes de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, ella deslizó lentamente una mano sobre el miembro aún cubierto del joven, provocando que él empezara a perder la paciencia. Podía ser una inexperta, pero no iba a dejar que él se olvidara de aquel momento en toda su vida. Quiso contener una risita nerviosa, pero finalmente no pudo.

—No olvides que quien ríe último, ríe mejor —Ez le susurró al oído con voz ronca y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole un gemido a la guardiana.

La recostó debajo de él, y entre más besos le quitó el sostén. Hicieron una pausa en ese momento, admirándose el uno al otro, comiéndose con las miradas. Erika hizo un ademán con su mano, pero luego se detuvo, temía tocarlo y que él reaccionara mal como en el pasado, a pesar de que ahora habían atravesado esa barrera. El elfo tomó la mano de la chica y la acercó a sí mismo, entonces ella deslizó sus dedos sobre aquellos músculos delgados pero firmes y fuertes en el torso del chico, solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era lo que sus ojos captaban. Ezarel paseó sus manos por los suaves pechos de la guardiana, luego por la suntuosa curva que se formaba desde la cintura hasta la cadera, y descendió hasta sus gráciles piernas en lentas caricias. Ella sintió la boca del alquimista sobre sus pechos y se sonrojó a más no poder. Se mordió sus propios labios para no gemir en voz alta ante los besos y mordidas en sus senos, y las manos largas del chico en sus caderas, haciendo una carrera hasta su última pieza de ropa interior. Erika depositó varios besos más sobre el cuello y el pecho de su amante y acarició su espalda, como si buscara entretenerse durante la invasión de unos dedos en su intimidad. Fue algo inútil, porque no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Hey, tranquila —murmuró él y le besó la frente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que continúe y vislumbró un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del elfo, tal vez por lo que acababa de darse cuenta. Ezarel siguió su tarea delicadamente, sin detenerse, escuchando los ligeros gemidos que la chica soltaba y que lo excitaban más. Sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su boca antes de que ella pudiera llegar al límite y luego de unos segundos oyó su nombre en una voz estrangulada por el placer. La guardiana mordía su mano para no gritar más.

—Sabes que me gusta lo dulce. —Él la miró desde su posición en la parte baja de ella, con una sonrisa seductora que ni siquiera el mismo Nevra habría podido superar.

—Ez... —Mientras que ella sentía toda la sangre subir a sus mejillas y orejas, y su corazón rebotando de locura.

Nunca se había imaginado que llegarían tan lejos alguna vez, pero ahí estaban, ahogados por el deseo. Él fue subiendo de a poco, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica con su boca hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez, en cambio las manos de ella fueron bajando delicadamente hasta llegar a su miembro, lo que solo la ponía más nerviosa al poder apreciar el buen tamaño que tenía. Con timidez comenzó a masajearlo y percibió la reacción de él, un sonido desde la parte baja de su garganta que delataba su entrega. El chico la detuvo segundos después, con su respiración irregular, y se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de la faérica para el siguiente paso. Erika dejó escapar un frágil gemido que sonaba más de miedo que de lujuria, podía desear aquello con todo su ser justo en ese momento, pero aun así no podía ocultar que estaba un poquito asustada por lo que sucedería o lo que podría suceder. Ez notó ese nerviosismo y se vio incapaz de ignorarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó sus nudillos suavemente. Para él era algo inusual el intentar mostrarse lo más delicado posible con ella, pero, las circunstancias tampoco eran comunes para los dos y no iba a permitir que lo pasara mal. La chica, decidida, le hizo un gesto para que continuara y se estremeció al recibirlo en su interior. Un quejido de dolor fue silenciado por un beso, él cerró los ojos y unió sus frentes mientras avanzaba poco a poco, hasta hundirse completamente dentro de ella.

—Erika... Mi Erika... —se descubrió murmurando, entre jadeos.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor pasara y se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, entonces con un ligero movimiento de su pelvis instó al chico a seguir. Unas lentas embestidas le robaron la poca timidez y cordura que le quedaban, rodeó la cintura del alquimista con sus piernas e hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir su voz, que deseaba salir en formas que desconocía de ella misma.

—Mmm... Un poco... más —gimió ella—... rápido.

—¿Ya?

La chica lo besó en la curva que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro, un beso que se transformó en una mordida como respuesta.

—Aah, está bien, no muerdas tan fuerte. —El joven aceleró su movimiento.

Erika lanzó un gemido que sonó a risa y se perdió totalmente en la dulce sensación de tenerlo en su interior, llena de él, mareada de tanto placer, volviéndose más exigente a cada instante, con cada embestida. Quería más, así de sencillo.

—Ezarel... te amo, m...mal-dita sea... —Su voz sonaba cada vez más alterada—. ¡Aah! Más... P-por favor...

Él estaba tan fuera de sí como ella, intentando complacerla lo mejor que podía, sorprendido un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud de la faérica, quien había abandonado sus nervios y timidez. Aquello era tan perfecto que deseaba quedarse así con ella toda la maldita noche, hasta que todas sus fuerzas se agotaran. Le encantaba justo así: cálida, estrecha, receptiva, lejos de ser sumisa, tan deliciosa como un dulce que jamás encontraría en otro lugar... No pudo responder esas dos palabras que quería, todavía no, no de aquel modo... aunque las sentía con fuerza. _Te amo._ Por supuesto que la amaba.

Sintió un temblor en la joven, aumentó la velocidad de su vaivén hasta hacerla llegar al punto máximo y ella se estrechó a su alrededor, arrebatándole el aliento. Esta vez Erika no contuvo su voz, su grito dibujó el nombre de él, y a la mierda si alguien en el C.G. la escuchaba, se sentía estallando en mil pedazos en ese orgasmo. Justo después, él también llegó a su límite y dio unas últimas estocadas suaves antes de caer en los brazos de la chica. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se encontraron en un dulce y lento beso.

—Erika...

Ella estaba tan relajada que parecía dormida. Un espectáculo hermoso: su sonrisa de satisfacción, los párpados cerrados, el cabello algo alborotado, el sudor sobre su piel... Erika elevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello azul y lo acarició. Por el Oráculo, a pesar de tener sus razones, el elfo se arrepentía de haberse privado por tanto tiempo de esas caricias. Con cuidado, se separó de ella y ambos se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados.

—O—

—Aún no me respondiste —dijo la guardiana, dándole la espalda, envueltos en una sábana.

Aunque sonreía, por dentro se sentía en el borde de un abismo. ¿Y si Ezarel había jugado con ella, a pesar de todo? ¿Y si solo había estado con ella por diversión, para presumir de ello luego o por cualquier otra razón parecida? No sería capaz... ¿o sí? Su corazón se debilitó con la angustia momentánea. Lo peor era que él no le respondía, y sabía que estaba despierto.

—Ezarel... sabes de lo que hablo.

—No, no sé... Estoy cansado, déjame dormir.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Oye, si no me amas...

Ezarel bufó y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. La miró en silencio unos segundos, remarcando la seriedad de lo que iba a decirle.

—Te amo más de lo que quisiera admitir. Te amo. Maldición, no me hagas repetirlo, por favor —agregó, fingiendo fastidio, aunque por dentro estaba avergonzado—. Después de todo, me vas a abandonar... —Forzó una sonrisa.

Él tenía sus propias inquietudes. Todavía no podía aceptar que, a pesar de que había disfrutado tanto de hacer el amor con ella, se había dejado herir así. Porque aquello solo duraría esa noche, y al día siguiente ella se iría y no volvería a verla... Y otra vez tendría que sufrir en silencio, mostrando una faceta malhumorada y bromista por fuera, cuando por dentro se sentiría totalmente desamparado y moribundo, como un niño muerto de frío y abandonado. Su orgullo volvería a enterrar a su corazón...

—¿En serio crees que me iré después de esto?

Ninguno dijo nada por unos largos segundos. Ezarel nunca iba a admitir en su vida que su corazón se aceleró con las palabras de la chica faérica.

—¿Y eso debería emocionarme? —preguntó, fingiendo aburrimiento.

—Esperaba oír eso, me tendré que ir después de todo —musitó ella con una fingida expresión de tristeza.

—No, te quedas. Conmigo. Punto final —sentenció el elfo.

Ella se rio de pura felicidad y lo besó profundamente.

—Vamos a repetirlo —sugirió la guardiana con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué? No, ya fue suficiente, vamos a dormir.

—Oh, cielos, no puedo creerlo. —Erika se llevó una mano a la frente, dramática—. Todavía no puedo lograr olvidar el maldito beso de Nevra...

—No vas a ganarme, te estoy avisando...

—Si tan solo pudiera quitármelo de la cabeza... —continuó con su actuación.

Ezarel se dio por vencido y la chica cantó victoria con otra risa en voz baja. Nada de dormir por esa noche, ni nada de despedidas al día siguiente.

El "asunto" estaba cerrado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sé que es muy corto y simple, pero gracias a este one-shot estoy escribiendo un fanfic completo sobre Eldarya que subiré en un futuro cercano, si todo sale bien :D**

 **¡Arriba las #TeamEzarel! Maldito elfo, algún día nos amarás, ¡lo sé! xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :)**


End file.
